The present invention relates to auditioning talent for film, stage, television, and the like, and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for submitting and reviewing auditions remotely through a personal computer, digital camera, video and still camera, camera phone, smart phone, and the like through the internet or any remote communication media.
The casting process for auditioning talent for film, stage and television requires that the talent travel to a particular location, complete registration forms, a size card and a talent worksheet. Following registration, the talent is auditioned on DV tapes or DVDs. At the completion of the audition, the casting director must duplicate these tapes/DVDs in real time, providing one copy for each client, then courier the original and duplicate tapes/DVDs, size cards and talent worksheets to the various client locations, as specified by the work order. The following day, individual clients review the various tapes/DVDs, size cards and talent worksheets in an effort to choose their “selects”. The tape/DVD process selection process is encumbered by difficulties resulting from navigating back and forth in an effort to make talent comparisons and choose their “selects”.
As of today, auditions can only be held at a physical location, and can only be shot using traditional video cameras which may or may not be synchronized with a computer. To have talent travel to particular locations for auditions can be expensive. In addition, there is wasted time and expense by requiring duplication of tapes/DVDs and delivery of these media to the client for review. There is no dynamic link between the breakdown, auditioning talent profile, and the audition tape. Cross-referencing needs to be tracked manually. Also, awarding of the role requires manual intervention and is not dynamically synchronized through the system. Current systems do not allow talent to audition themselves and submit their auditions into breakdown projects.
As can be seen, there is a need for methods and apparatus to allow talent to audition themselves, submit their auditions and track the status of their auditions.